The End of All Things
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: On a quiet night, the Doctor finds a diary. And in that diary, was the ending of something so beautiful. Ten/Rose. One-shot.


'Twas the night after Christmas, when all through the TARDIS was it quiet and still. Not even a hum or a deafening shrill; there stood the Doctor, silent and tranquil. There was no one to speak one word to his scrawny usual smiling face, and that's what made him eager for adventure in the first place. His lovely blue ship responded with a yowl, and he quieted her down with a hammer and his own howl. The Doctor felt confused, and wondered why there was a door in the hallway, that told him he should pry.

And so, the Doctor did. Tiptoeing through the corridors with a creak every step or so. And somehow he found himself standing at the lovely Rose's door, where nothing was stowed. Through the fair silence, which was at times, twinkling to the ear, he walked in and found a leather-bound book lying on the bed here.

Quicker than a snap, he pryed it open, wondering what lay in its dusted pages. He found the frank writing of his beautiful pink and yellow token.

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And took me from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I don't think that it'll ever end. But, as Sarah Jane said, everything has its time. The Doctor has had so many companions, and so many goodbyes. He's saved the universe more times than I can count, and he never stops, and he never asks to be thanked._

_The first thing he said to me was one simple word. Under that shop in that dark cellar. Surrounded by shop dummies, I was. I was so daft to the universe then. He grabbed my hand, but the first word he ever said to me was, and I'll never forget it, 'Run.'_

_And that's where everything started. That's when everything changed. And...it was so wonderful. I loved it. Still do. I love the adventure, and I love the fun, and all the great times we have. _

**She paused writing for a moment. What was she going to put next? Rose raised the pen to her lips and chewed on the end, thinking, contemplating. Finding the right words was hard, especially if this was intended for her to read years later in the future. She wanted to give the right impression to her future self, re-reading this with the Doctor at her side.**

_The Doctor and I are closer than you could imagine. We've been through so much. I can't even tell you all of my adevntures. But, I love traveling with him. And, I love him. That wonderful smile of his and that silly wink. I wonder if he'll ever know. Or if he even feels the same way. But, I don't think that it really matters. As long as we have fun and stay together. As long as I get to be with him._

_The other day, when we stood in the valley with those creatures flying above us, the sun setting with an amazing red hue, he asked me how long I was going to stay with him._

_I didn't even need to think about it. Quicker than he could say his favorite word, I told him forever. Because that's how long I wanted to stay with him. That's how long I wanted to keep traveling. Soon after, I made a ten quid bet with him that I'd eat something alien on accident that'd keep me alive for hundreds of years. He chuckled and said that it'd most likely happen with all the trouble that I get into. Of course, he's the trouble magnet here, I'm just one of the objects that got glued to him._

The Doctor gaped. What was this here for? Should he keep reading? Should he leave it there and let it gather dust? He caught himself stroking the writing, tracing the looped letters and words with his fingers. The indents left there were written in permanent ink. Of course. She didn't want the words to fade. With a heavy sigh, he flipped forward a few pages. His curiousity got the better of him this time.

_We went to seventeenth century France today. Well, not really. Actually, we were in a space ship in the fifty-first century. And it was empty, filled with time windows and the body parts of the crew. Mickey tagged along. He seemed to like the stars being closer to him than ever before._

**Rose paused again. Did she really want to write this? Did she really want to say that she was jealous of Sarah Jane Smith and Reinette? What if the Doctor found this one day? He did love to snoop. She shook her head. No, he'd be polite about it. He'd take a quick glance at the cover and put it back where he found it. **

The Doctor gulped. Oh, he knew what this was. It was right after reuniting with Sarah Jane Smith. Mickey had laughed and teased him about the 'Misses and the Ex'. Of course, he could tell that Rose had a jealous streak. Of course she did. What right did he have to go snog a famous, French, uncrowned queen? Especially when he had feelings for Rose. Oh, Rose...he really wished that he had come out and told her the truth instead of letting her slip away from him. He kept reading.

_Her name was Reinette Pompadour. The Doctor certainly held feelings for her. He even snogged her right against the fireplace! And right after Sarah Jane. Of course, Sarah Jane's fine. She's brilliant, actually. I liked her. And that little robot dog of hers, K-9. _

_Looks like I'm getting off track here. Maybe I should skip ahead and spare the boring details._

_Those clock things, the...robots, (more like windup toys that could kill) were about to behead her when the Doctor in shining armour (not literally, though he might as well have been) leaped through a bloody mirror. On a horse! Of course, the time windows were shut, and as soon as he jumped through, everything shattered. He couldn't get back. And I was left with Mickey in that ship, no way to get home to Mum or anyone. _

_I can't imagine how the Doctor felt. Glad? Angry at himself? Maybe sad? It's hard to tell. I mean, he was stuck in seventeenth century France. With the uncrowned queen of bloody __**France**__. Stuck on the slow path. Not only that, but he'd have to do domestic. Ha! He can't do domestic. The closest he's ever gotten was when we had Christmas dinner. Right after the incident with the Sycorax and Harriet Jones. He's a madman. But, I love him for that._

_Because he's not afraid to do the impossible. _

_Hell, he's __**lived **__the impossible his whole life. I don't think that he'd stop now._

She was right about that. Of course the Doctor had lived like that. It never got old for him. He liked the adventure with his companions. Going it on his own was a bit less exciting, but still exciting all the same.

_We sat there, Mickey and I, waiting, praying for a miracle that could save us. It was so quiet, I could swear that I was going deaf. We waited for a good five and a half hours, when finally, our prayers were answered. The fireplace turned with a slow creak, and there he was, the man himself. With a goofy grin as ever. I was gonna give a smack to him, but I was too happy to see him. Especially after all that worrying._

He honestly felt bad about that. He had leaped before he looked, well, he _had _looked, but it was a silly human phrase that he never fully understood. How could he leave her there? Waiting and waiting for him. Especially without protection? What if a pirate ship came by and swooped her up? She'd have been doomed. Of course, he still had Reinette to thank for getting him back.

_Despite my jealousy, I knew how he got back. Reinette's fireplace. I don't know how it managed to survive, though. I never asked. I don't think that I should anyway, it's none of my buisness. I'm not jealous of her. Not anymore. I was at the time, but after I realized that I had her to thank for his return, all of that jealousy just vanished. It was like I never knew her in the first place._

_The Doctor ran back into France. We waited for a bit. When he came back, his jacket was a bit disheveled, like he had put something in one of his pockets. He had a somber look on his face, and I knew that something had happened. I asked him, but he was quiet. He responded with being alright all the time. _

_Maybe that's just Time Lord code for not being all right at all. Or just Doctor code._

_Mickey took me away from the console room. He said that we should explore the place more. I was always saving it for the Doctor and I to do that, but at the time, I really didn't care. I was worried for him. We ended up in the kitchen, (or galley as the Doctor calls it) drinking some tea. _

_We ended that adventure with silence._

**Rose shut the book. It was late. Or, it felt late. She was tired. She needed sleep. Because she knew with all her heart that she'd have another adventure tomorrow.**

The Doctor had been reading for a while now. He could read at impossibly fast speeds, but with Rose's diary, he wanted to take his time. He wanted to savour every word and burn it to memory. This was all he had of her now. Other than memories. He decided that he'd read the rest later. He took the diary with him, pocketing it, and sat in the console room, wanting to catch up on some uneasy sleep.

_We met my dad again today. Not exactly dad at all though. We ended up in a parallel universe. The TARDIS fell out of the Time Vortex, or whatever it's called. And it was actually dead for a while. In that world, where they had more advanced technology, they had my father. Who wasn't even a father. Just a husband. Mickey, (or Rickey, that's what his parallel version was called) went to go see his gran, who was also still alive. _

_Mum and Dad were rich there. Dad's work actually sold. He had a mansion and everying. Just...not a daughter. The Doctor and I were curious to what was going on. Especially right after that weird thing with the earpieces. We went there on Mum's birthday. Her fortieth, but the banner said thirty-nine. How like her. Mickey was gone for a while, I don't know what he got himself wrapped up in. Of course, the Doctor sniggered when we found out that 'Rose' was Mum's (or not-Mum's) little pup. _

_Then again, he shouldn't have been talking. (or laughing for that matter) We __**were**__ dressed up as waiters. Or servants or whatever. _

_I talked with my parents. Or my 'not' parents. It was nice until Mum (like I said, not-Mum) yelled at me for pryin'. She never did like nosy ones. The Doctor vanished again. He's always doing that. He ran back in, just at the same time as me, and there were these 'soldiers' marching. Of course, they weren't soldiers. They were Cybermen. The Doctor said that he'd encountered them before. And he knew what they were capable of and built for._

_They crashed in through every window and door, crowding all of us into the middle of the room, frightened for our lives. The President, (actually what I would call Prime Minister, but apparently Britain had a President there) was killed by one of them. The Doctor had warned him too. I tried to look away as his limp body crashed to the ground, but I couldn't. The Doctor told me that Cybermen didn't feel anything. Their emotions were removed, just like the Daleks. I asked him why._

_And all he told me was because they hurt. For a moment, I saw something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. But, quicker than a flash, it was gone. And those three simple words for an explanation was all I needed to hear. It explained a lot, actually._

_We bolted out through the doors, and that's when the usual running began._

For the rest of his nights, the Doctor curled up in a chair or a bed, and he read. He read her thoughts and her adventures. Some times he felt like he was digging through old files to make up new ones. Of course he was. He was digging through the past, looking for a future with her.

But that could never happen.

**Rose paused from writing once again. She was three quarters into the note book now. What if one day the Doctor did find this? And what if one day she was gone, and his curiousity got the better of him? She grinned and flipped to the back of the book and wrote one simple message.**

He was near the end now, he was on the 'Fear Her' adventure. He loved all these names she came up with. They were so...well, they were fitting. He liked that whenever she reached the end of an adventure, she'd write 'The End' in cursive, and the title for the next one above.

With this, he realized, that he was nearing the present more and more.

_I remember thinking on that adventure with the little girl, that I was going to die in battle. That's what that Satan thing said. The Doctor told me that it lied, and I could tell that he had a small part of him that thought that it wasn't. The Doctor had been keeping constant watch on me. Like he was a guard dog, really. It didn't bother me at first, but he had also stopped taking me on wild, crazy adventures. And just lumbering around in the TARDIS was getting boring. Not to insult her or him, or anything really._

He read the next pages with ease, and remembered their conversation after she'd saved him.

_**"Ooh, thought I'd lost you." She said. He grinned at her, taking a bite from his little cake.**_

_**"Nah! Not on a night like this!" He was still feeling the rush of adrenaline. "This is a night for lost things being found! Come on!" They walked down the road together, him enjoying his cake, and she enjoying her Doctor. **_

_**"What now?" She asked with a wry grin.**_

_**"I wanna go to the games! What we came for!" He stated this like an obvious fact.**_

_**"Go on - give us a clue - which events do we do well in?" She teased, looping an arm around his free one. **_

_**His mouth was still full of cake when he replied. "Well, I will tell you this: Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." She giggled at him, of course, he was such a child, talking with his mouth full. Just as long as he didn't start spitting it out. But she knew that he'd dare not.**_

_**"...Really? You're joking, aren't you?" Rose knew when the Doctor pulled quick jokes like this. She giggled again, before really thinking about it. "Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" He flashed her a knowing smirk.**_

_**"Wait and see!" Before they could say more, fireworks exploded in the sky, showering the night with wonderful colours. Rose grinned.**_

_**"You know what;" She kept her eyes on the spectacle above them. "They keep trying to split us up, but they never ever will." They stopped suddenly, the Doctor turned to face her. **_

_**"Never say never ever." He instructed, as if he knew from experience that it was a jinx. He probably did. **_

_**"Nah. We'll always be okay. You and me." Rose said this with an air of confidence. Of course she was. She had just saved the blooming Doctor! The hero saved for once. But he didn't reply to her for a moment. "Don't you reckon, Doctor?" She prompted. He looked towards the sky, reflecting for a moment, as if he were sensing something ominous. **_

_**"Something in the air. Something coming." He said this so quietly, she barely caught it.**_

_**"What?" She looked upwards too, trying to see what he sensed. **_

_**"A storm's approaching." He said conclusively, sending shivers up her spine. And Rose knew that it wasn't from the cold. **_

He wished that any night after Doomsday, as he so dubbed it, were a night for lost things being found. He turned the page and frowned. It was blank. He flipped through the rest to find more, but there wasn't any. Of course. Fear her was before the army of ghosts, and before Torchwood.

She didn't have time to write in her next adventure.

The Doctor was about to close it shut when he saw a flash of words. Right on the last page. He read them with tentative slowness.

**I am Bad Wolf. And I need a Doctor. Keep running, will ya? **

Right then, he felt close to sobbing. How could she have remembered? Nonetheless, he was glad to see that this was intended for him in the first place.

At the end of her message, there was a small rose drawn in red pen.


End file.
